


Valentine's Day

by Musical_Fandom



Series: No Persona AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Ann is mentioned, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Goro tries to make Valentine's cookies for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: No Persona AU Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Day

Goro tied his hair back as he entered the kitchen. He glanced at his door once again making sure it was locked. He didn't need any unwanted boyfriends barging in today. Not when he was working on such a special surprise.

He grabbed his phone and looked through the host of texts Ann had sent his way. "You can do it!" and "Start small!" sent somewhat conflicting messages. He closed his conversation with Ann and opened the recipe on his phone. A beautiful picture of chocolate chip cookies greeted him. It claimed to be easy enough the beginners could make "flawless cookies" without even trying which was exactly what He needed. Goro read through the instructions step by step, just as promised, it didn't seem all that difficult. He felt confident.

Goro followed the instructions. He preheated the oven and then moved on to the actual making of the cookies. He took unsalted butter out of the fridge and put it in a liquid measuring cup to melt it. He quickly set the timer for forty seconds before he moved on. He grabbed out the brown sugar that he had bought specifically for the occasion and scooped the required amount into a large bowl for mixing later. 

Goro was in the middle of getting the granulated sugar in the bowl when he heard a loud bang. He jumped sending sugar everywhere before he rushed to the microwave which was still going. It was then that he realized that he set the timer for _four minutes_ not forty seconds like he thought he did. He quickly stopped the microwave that was now coated with butter on the inside. _This was fine._ He had closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He had more in the fridge. _It was fine_.

Goro grabbed salted butter out of the fridge. The recipe called for unsalted but all of his unsalted butter was currently dripping from his microwave so it would have to do. They tasted the same anyways, at least, they did to Goro. He eyed the microwave for a moment before he grabbed out a small saucepan. It would probably be safer to abandon the microwave for this particular task.

Watching the butter melt was annoying and boring but Goro did it anyways. When it finally melted (something that only took a minute or two), he added it to the bowl. Goro grimaced as he heard the crunch of sugar under his feet. He would have to clean up as soon as he was done if he didn't want ants but he could focus on that later. He shifted his focus, choosing to look at the contents of the bowl instead of the mess. He only put about half the required sugar in so he put the rest. It was probably enough, a few grams off the recipe wouldn't hurt anything.

Goro grabbed a hand mixer to combine the sugars and butter. It was probably the most painless part of the process so far besides heating the oven. After the ingredients were thoroughly combined, he added an egg and some vanilla extract. He used the mixer once again to combine them and felt confident once more. Everything was under control, a few hiccups couldn't stop him. He would make the best cookies in the whole damn world and be the best boyfriend anyone could ever have.

Goro moved on to the next steps. He managed to get the flour, and baking soda in without incident but ran into a problem at the salt. The recipe called for kosher salt which he didn't have. He figured it would be fine to just use regular salt, how different could it really be? He substituted a half teaspoon of kosher salt for a half teaspoon of table salt. Well, a little more than half a teaspoon when a bit too much of it fell in with the rest of the dry ingredients. _It was fine. He had it under control._ The chocolate chips could balance it out with their sweetness or something like that.

Goro mixed the dry and wet ingredients together before he added the chocolate chips. He used a cookie scoop to place the dough on the cookie sheet then put it in the oven. While they baked, Goro got busy cleaning the kitchen. He swept up the sugar that was all over the floor and cleaned out the butter that still coated the microwave. Everything made in there would probably be weird for a few days but it was fine. After that he got started on the dishes. He set the cookie bowl to soak and started on the other dishes. He managed to finish most of them by the time the cookies were done. Goro took them out of the oven and set them to cool. They didn't look as perfect as they had in the picture but they still looked nice. Nice enough for Akira but certainly not enough for Goro to be tempted to try one.

When they were cooled off, Goro packed them into a small container that he had bought for the occasion. It just barely fit the dozen cookies he had made but he managed. Goro placed a small bow on top of the container and set it aside. He took a picture and sent it to Ann before he went back to cleaning up the mess he had made in his kitchen.

The next day, Goro woke up to several text messages from Akira. He checked the time, nearly seven A.M. Akira was never up this early unless he had to be. Goro dragged himself out of bed and picked out something nice to wear. He grabbed Akira's cookies and made his way to LeBlanc. A slow anticipation began to build. He couldn't wait to see Akira's face when he saw what Goro had done for him.

The cold February air nipped at Goro through his layers as he walked through the backstreets. He made his way to LeBlanc, relishing the warmth that the place provided. Goro scanned the small cafe for his boyfriend but found only Sakura. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading for a second before he realized it was just Goro.

"He's upstairs." He answered anticipating the question Goro was going to ask.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Goro said with a polite nod. Sakura didn't bother responding.

Goro made his way up the stairs into Akira's dusty attic. He saw Akira sitting on his joke of a bed and his heart immediately began to race. He smiled at Goro as he slowly climbed the stairs.

"Happy Valentine's day." Goro greeted before Akira had the chance to say anything. He quickly crossed the room to Akira. As Akira stood to greet him, Goro shoved the container in his hands. "I made these for you last night."

Akira's smile widened. He gently placed the cookies on the bed before he pulled Goro into a hug. Akira gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Goro's face to heat up. "I'm sure they're delicious." He said before giving him another kiss.

"Of course they are, I made them myself." Goro stepped back out of Akira's hold and took a seat on the bed. Akira sat next to him and smirked at the blush that was no doubt still visible on his face. Goro leaned over him and grabbed the cookies, once again solving them in Akira's hands. "Try one."

"It's kinda early for-"

"It's Valentine's day. I'm sure most people are having chocolate for breakfast." His gaze flicked between Akira's face and the cookies. "If you don't want them-"

"No!" Akira was already opening the container. A small smile formed on Goro's face as he watched his boyfriend take a bite of one of the cookies. Akira's eyes slightly widened as he ate. It took him a few seconds to get through the first bite. Akira paused before he met Goro's gaze. He looked back at the cookie in hand and finished the rest.

"Well? How was it?" Goro leaned forward as Akira gave an uneasy smile.

"It was delicious." He said as he slowly placed the container next to him. He moved as if he didn't want Goro to notice the action. "Um, just out of curiosity, how closely did you stick to the recipe?"

Goro paused for a moment. "I had to use salted butter instead of unsalted," He began. Akira nodded and motioned him to continue. "And I replaced the kosher salt with regular salt."

"You halved it, right?"

Goro blinked. "Was I supposed to?"

Akira started laughing. Goro felt his face heat up again. "What!" He lightly hit Akira's arm. "Did I do something wrong?" Akira just kept laughing.

Goro reached over him and grabbed a cookie from the container. He took a bite only to immediately spit it out. It was the saltiest cookie he'd ever had in his life. "How did you eat one of these?"

"Love." Akira kissed Goro on the cheek again. "For the record, kosher salt is bigger than regular salt."

Goro hid his face in his hands. "I fucked it."

Akira pat him on the back. "You tried." He said with a laugh. He put his arm around Goro's shoulder and pulled him in closer. Goro looked up to see Akira's warm smile. "I appreciate the effort Goro."

"They'll be better next time."

"I'm sure they will."

"I'll get it perfect."

"I'm sure you will." Goro shot a half hearted glare at Akira which was met with a smirk. "I love you Goro."

Goro sighed and leaned his head against Akira's shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
